


Battles Worth Fighting

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is scared to make a move on laura, Dreams, F/F, Season 1, a bit off canon, and fall asleep while Carm is still scared, and then they go to the dorm, so someone helps, to make a move, what if they both survived the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have faced monsters. Why is making a move so hard to do? Carmilla gets some advice from a very unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battles Worth Fighting

Carmilla stood up in the library. How did she get here?

 _Let’s see,_ She wondered, looking around at the books and computers. _I escaped from Mother, I went into my dorm room with Laura, we both lay down in bed, and I was still too scared to make a move._  

A small laugh caught the brunettes attention. She turned and “Ell?”

The small figure of the woman she once loved danced in the air. “Hello Carmilla.” “What are- What are you doing here?” “I wanted to talk to you. About Laura.” "What? Why?" "I think you know why. You love her. I want to help you."

Carmilla looked down at the floor, ashamed. “How are you not angry with me? I sent you to your death, I lied to you, I moved on! Why do you want to talk about her?” Ell floated down to Carmilla and gently said, “Because I know why you did everything that you did. You had no control over your Mother killing me. And I like that you have moved on. I know that you love her. I know that you love her more then you could ever love me.”

Carmilla could not deny that. She loved Laura from the start. Laura excepted who Carmilla was, and was comfortable with it. Ell continued. “Carmilla. I know that you are still attached to me. I know that you are afraid that Laura will reject you. I know you are afraid that she will get hurt. But I want to tell you something. Something that you must trust me on. Are you listening?” Carmilla nodded, too shocked about Ell knowing more about her then she did.

“You need to take a chance. You will protect her.” “But what if I can’t? What if I fail? and I still..I still miss you.” “That is why I am doing this. Carmilla, I release you. Your heart if hers, not mine.”

Carmilla saw a light opening behind Ell, and knew that she was leaving. “But wait! What if-” Ell cut her off. “Take a chance, Carmilla von Karnstein. Take that risk. This is a battle worth fighting.”

Carmilla woke up in the dorm, Laura still pressed against her. Laura was already awake, and looking at Carmilla. “You were mumbling in your sleep. You okay?” Carmilla didn’t respond. She just kissed her. Her lips met Laura’s, eliciting a squeal from the small girl. “How long have you wanted to do that?” “For a long time.” Laura kissed Carmilla’s lips quickly, saying, “Good. I love you Carmilla.” “I love you too Laura.”


End file.
